Au paradis imaginaire
by Diri-chan
Summary: Harry est encore bien jeune et pourtant déjà trop éprouvé. Lorsque Lily tire la sonnette d'alarme, Severus Snape est bien forcé de répondre de sa promesse. Severus mentor. Attention : violence sur enfant
1. prologue : Je veux mon bébé !

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : M

couple : Pas de couple prévu

genre : Sevy adopte Harry

avertissement : J'ai décidé de partir d'un sujet vu et revu pour en faire quelques choses … d'un peu moins habituel. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

avertissement2: Harry a six ans, Severus en a 30 et quelques mais chut c'est un secret.

introduction : Je veux mon bébé !

Severus poussa un grognement pas tout à fait crédible en se réveillant ce matin là de septembre. Cette journée précise était l'une des pires de sa vie professionnelle. Les tortures de Vous-savez-qui, il pouvait les supportait en se disant qu'il faisait ca pour le bien de la collectivité et tout un tas de blabla réconfortant, qui bien que sonnant faux dans sa propre bouche avait le don de l'apaiser un moment. Mais le jour de la rentré des classes, lorsque les élèves assaillés le chateau… Il ne trouvait rien de consolant à se dire. Rien pour atténuer sa mauvaise humeur non plus.

Il se leva et se prépara de son mieux, tenant à être impecable, comme chaque jour, sans quoi les élèves pourrait bien achever de transformer sa journée en un véritable enfer. Sa robe correctement mise et son air de professeur implacable accrochait au visage il commenca à déambullait dans le couloir. Les élèves n'arriveraient qu'au soir, il partit vérifier ses réserves de potions personnelles, ses ingrédiens, ses chaudrons de rechanges et dépoissiérer un peu sa salle de cours. Ses cachots.

Au soir les élèves arrivèrent dans une joyeuse cacinphonie sous son regard courroussé. Il furent repartit dans les quatres maisons respectives. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il était lui-même chef des Serpentard mais sa maison préféré resté celle qui lui posé le moins de problème à savoir les Serdaigles. Des élèves studieux, qui avait une réelle envie d'apprendre et qui ne commettait que peu d'erreur. Ses chers Serpentards étaient adorables bien sur … quand ils le voulaient… Mais un peu trop dissippé à son goût. Il va de soit qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde avouer tout ceci. Comme beaucoup d'autre chose… Il compta ses nouvelles recrues d'un oeil appréciateur et mangea en silence.

Lorsqu'il releva le nez, ce fut à cause du silence trop grand de la salle, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le fantôme d'une femme. Juste devant lui, le regardant. Il avait son nom sur le bout des lèvres : Lily. Lily Evans. Le fantôme d'une femme morte six ans plus tôt, par la main de son maître. De son faux maître. Elle le regardait, courroussée et soudain elle se mit à lui aboyait après comme une furie :

"Severus Snape ! Je veux que tu me rendes mon BEBE !"

Le dit Severus Snape leva un sourcil sarcastique et entreprit de finir son assiette sans plus se préocuper de cette fantomette de pacotille qui vennait troublé son repas. Mais les cris ne cessèrent pas et bientôt Dumbledore lui demanda de quitter la table de professeur. Ils partirent tout deux … Enfin, tout trois puisque Lily les suivait bien entendu. Arrivé dans son bureau, la première chose que demanda le directeur fut bien entendu d'éclaircir cette histoire de bébé… Ce fut Lily qui y répondit… Puisqu'il n'y avait que son fantôme qui possédait les réponses.

"J'étais tranquillement morte lorsque les cris de mon fils, mon bébé, m'ont réveillé. Je suis donc sortie de mon corps… Et je l'ai vu… Mon bébé… Mon petit Harry. Il pleurait…

- Mais Lily, qu'à avoir Sevrus avec tous cela ? Vous savez bien qu'à votre … mort… votre fils à été confié à sa tante. Pétunia Dursley si je ne m'abuse.

-Je sais. Mais mon fils n'es plus sous son toit, et au nom du serment inviolable que Snape à fait avec moi, je veux qu'il me rammène mon BEBE."

Severus intervint d'une voix ferme. Le serment qu'il avait fait avec Lily avait été fait sous la menace de plusieures baguettes et il ne s'appliquait qu'à une condition. Que la tante du gamin ne sois plus de ce monde. Alors et alors seulement, il devrait récupérait la garde de l'enfant. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Lily y avait tant tenu, elle aurait du craindre de laisser sa projéniture entre ses mains mais c'était tout le contraire.

Dumbledore soupira… Un serment inviolable fait sous la menace. Les mères ne reculent devant rien pour leurs enfants. Il fallait qu'il vérifie les dires du fantôme, bien qu'il y ai peu de chance qu'elle mente, et retrouve le garçon. Il ne s'était jamais particulièrement interressé à lui bien que ses parents ai fait partie des ses élèves.

Ils étaient tout deux morts de la main de Voldemort. Une vengeance qui s'était abattu sur le couple peu de temps après que James Potter, auror, ai tué un mangemort proche du maître. L'enfant avait été retrouvé dans les décombres de la maison, particulièrement en mauvais état. Il semblait avoir subit de très nombreux doloris et son petit coeur battait à peine. Voldemort n'avait pas réussit à le tuer d'un Avada Kadabra à cause d'un sort de vie lancé par Lily sur son bébé. S'assurant ainsi qu'il ne mourrait pas d'ici les six mois à venir. C'était une histoire malheureusement très banale en ces temps de guerre et d'atrocité.

"Je vais chercher Harry pour vous Lily. Si il n'es pas heureux, ou pas avec sa tante, Severus ira le chercher. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Albus … Mon fils ne va pas bien. Faites vite, s'il-vous-plait…

-Mais oui, ma chère. Je m'y met immédiatement."

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Severus eut la dérangeante visite du directeur dans ses cachots. Il semblait essoufflé et catastrophé. Sa robe était mal mise, et on distingué assez clairement des habits moldus en dessous. Au premier coup d'oeil, le maitre de potion en bon espion se dit que Dumbledore avait tenu parole et été allait voir l'enfant. A voir son air il avait du le trouver et les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonne.

De toute manière, Severus avait beaucoup réfléchit dans la soirée. Pour que le fantôme de Lily se forme à 6 années d'intervalles de sa mort pour appeller au secours, c'est que son fils devaient vraiment être en danger. Un fantôme n'apparait pas aussi facilement que cela. Surtout longtemps après la mort de la personne.

L'homme avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait trente ans, et n'avait pas eut une seule conquête dans sa vie. Trop absorbé par ses potions et par la guerre. Personne ne l'appréciait outre mesure, sauf bien entendu ceux à qui il était utile… Et encore, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Il avait tué des femmes, des hommes, des enfants de tout sexe et de tout age… Avec le même regard froid. Il n'avait pas pleuré ses morts, n'avait pas regretté ses crimes. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, pas plus, pas moins… Le bilan de sa petite vie n'était pas glorieux. Il n'avait aucune des valeurs que l'on aurait envie d'apprendre à un enfant. Il n'avait pas non plus la douceur et la patience nécessaire, ni même ne serait-ce que du temps à lui consacré. Lily espérait-elle vraiment qu'il rendrait son fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'était ?

Dumbledore le coupa dans ses pensées.

"Severus… Il faut que vous alliez le chercher. Immédiatement. Il est dans…"

–A suivre–


	2. Chapitre 1 : La folie derrière les murs

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : M

couple : Pas de couple prévu

genre : Sevy adopte Harry

rar : merci pour les reviews :) J'espère que cette suite vous conviendra :)

chapitre premier : La folie derrière les murs

Harry était tappit dans un angle de la pièce capitoné et feulé comme un chaton appeuré qui fait semblant d'être en colère. Qui espére quand montrant ses maigres crocs, l'assaillant s'enfuira. Et qui pourtant, tremblant de tout son corps, n'a pas le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il va lui arriver…

Harry a un peu trop froid, les pieds nu sur le carrelage blanc.

Harry a un peu trop faim, le plateau repas renversé plus loin.

Harry a un peu trop peur, l'infermier s'approchant de lui.

Harry est un peu trop fou, lorsqu'il voit des papillons noirs sur le visage de l'homme.

Quoiqu'on lui ai dit la raison de sa présence ici, il ne l'a toujours pas comprise. Il veut retourner dans son placard, il veut ses araignées : Miranda, Saraphie et la petite Sophie. Il veut son vieux matelat et son ampoule toute déglingée au dessus. Il veut même de la poussière qui lui tombait dessus lorsque son cousin tappait trop des pieds dans les escaliers.

Ici tout est trop blanc. Tout est trop froid. Et tout le monde sait qu'il n'es pas normal. Tout le monde s'affaire à le rendre aussi dans la norme qu'il est possible de l'être sans jamais y parvenir. On lui fait prendre des cachets et on le gronde souvent pour toute les choses bizarres qu'il fait sans le vouloir. Lorsqu'il se retrouve soudain ailleur parce qu'il a eut trop peur on le rattappe et on l'enferme dans une toute petite pièce… Très longtemps. Et il a encore plus peur.

Harry n'a pas besoin de connaitre la définition de l'enfer, il y est résidant permanent.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée où Harry doit aller dans le parc, avec les autres résidants. Il aime beaucoup aller dans le parc, une fois qu'il y ai il est vraiment très heureux. Il ne voit pas bien a cause de ses yeux mais il essaye de tout voir, de tout regarder… Cependant avant d'aller dans le parc, il doit passer entre les mains d'un infermier qui lui fait une piqûre pour qu'il soit calme. Et c'est bien là son cauchemar. Les piqûres lui font mal et après il a du mal à rester éveillé. Il est tout engourdi et il ne peut pas profiter pleinement du parc…

On peut dire que les Dursley avaient bien fait leur travail lorsqu'il l'avait déposé ici. Il avait choisi l'établissement le plus miteux et celui avec la moins bonne réputation possible. Et bien entendu ils avaient donné leur accord pour toute expérience pouvant paraitre traumatisante sur l'enfant. Des électrochocs aux bains de glaçons… Certaines choses ressemblaient plus à de la torture qu'autre chose mais les Dursley disait d'une voix très mondaine que grâce à leur contribution la science avancé et leur neveu avez la chance de servir à quelque chose dans sa pitoyable vie. Dumbledore leur avait arraché l'adresse du dit établissement la veille au soir, il était allé voir l'enfant dans l'heure et avait été horrifié de le trouvé quasiment nu, tremblant de froid, sanglé à un lit dans une pièce qui resterait éclairée toute la nuit. Une perfusion planté dans son bras le gardait quasi comateux, dans un état pitoyable. L'infermier n'avait pas aimé sa petite révolte, il lui avait vidé le contenu de deux seringues dans le corps avant de le privé de sa seule sortie à l'air libre de la semaine, dont il ne pouvait de toute façon plus profité.

C'est à l'aube qu'un homme pénétra dans l'établissement. La secrétaire de l'accueil sans souviendrait toute sa vie. Il était habillé normalement, un pantalon noir qui semblait avoir été coupé pour lui, tombé sur les chaussure tout aussi noir, en cuir. Des chaussures d'homme d'affaire qui devait valloir une fortune. La femme remonta le long de se corps élancé sur un pull à col roulé, toujours aussi noir. Elle arriva à son visage et fut surprise par la froideur de ses traits. Il avait un nez arqué et un regard d'aigle. Près à foudroyé quiconque oserait l'approchait. Ses cheveux était tiré en arrière et formé une petite queue de cheval. Son port était royal et lorsqu'il dédaigna adressait la parole à cette potiche qui servait de femme ce fut avec toute la froideur qu'a quelqu'un qui n'apartient pas au même monde que vous.

"Je cherche le responsable du patient : Harry Potter.

-Euh.. je.."

Severus Snape puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, soupira devant tant d'éloquence. La femme se repris et lui indiqua la troisième porte à gauche dans le couloir B du second étage, tout en lui conseillant de prendre les escaliers de droite, les autres étant en travaux.

Le silence de Snape parla pour lui. Sans un mot de plus il prit la direction indiquait et suivit les instructions et après avoir chercher pendant une demi-heure et demandé à quatre personne de plus qui le revoyèrent sur différent service il atteinds enfin son objectif.

Durant son long … très long… très très très long périple il s'était apercu de plusieures choses. Tout d'abord que les lieux étaient vétustes, en travaux ou cassé. Abimé ou en ruine. Le sol était sal, tout comme les murs et rien ne sentait bon. Il avait apercu par la fenêtre un petit jardin miteux, encadré par de très grand murs, à l'extérieur. Les … "patients" s'y entassaient et des gardiens faisait des rondes, matraques à la main. Il se demanda comment un petit garçon de six ans pouvait vivre ici. Tout aussi vite il décida qu'il était effectivement de son devoir de le sortir de là… quelques soit les problèmes mentaux ou les déficiences que l'enfant pourait avoir. Ce lieu n'était pas sain.

Dans le couloir B du second étage après la troisième porte à gauche, on tombait sur un petit couloir, encore un, et tout au bout, ce situé le bureau d'un psychiatre : Docteur Anton. L'homme le regarda de la tête au pied, notant le moindre détail mis à part l'air courroussé de monsieur Snape, l'évaluant mentalement. Il sut bien vite qu'il ne pourrait pas discuter avec cet homme là. Ses soupcons trouvèrent vite confirmation.

"Je suis venu chercher Harry Potter. J'ai ici les documents certifiants que j'en suis dès à présent le tuteur légal, et là, les documents falcultatifs me permettant d'emmener l'enfant avec moi.

- Je crains que ce ne sois pas possible. Vos documents sont sans nul doute valable mais mon patient à du prendre ses cachets il y a tout juste une heure. Je dois le garder en observation jusqu'à … disons midi. Vous savez, on ne rigole pas avec se genre de cas… J'ai des patients de tout genre, certains se sentent nauséeux après leurs médicaments.

-…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vennez chercher le jeune Potter, mais de mémoire il ne s'agit pas d'un patient facile -,l'homme fit mine desortir son dossier avant de reprendre,- ah oui ! Pas facile du tout même. Les infermiers n'arrêtent pas de s'en plaindre. Il s'est enfuit plusieurs fois, à agresser d'autres patients et à montré des tendances à l'automutilation. Vous êtes réellement sur de vouloir le sortir d'ici ? Vous savez une fois une jeune patiente, un peu dans son genre, à été emmenné par sa tante, la pauvre femme est revenue deux heures plutard à peine, complétement débordé par la petite. Le pire c'est qu'elle a du repayé ses droits d'admission et tout et tout… Et puis il y avait toute la paperasse à faire.

-…

-Et donc, Potter, vous le connaissez d'où ? Vous savez on ne peux pas les laisser partir avec n'importe qui. Une fois un homme voulait…"

Severus fut forcé d'admettre que quelques soit le silence qu'il garderait et l'air froid qu'il arhborait, l'homme ne cesserait pas de lui faire perdre son temps pour autant, avec toute ses histoires idiotes. Le maitre de potions se savait toute les compétences requises pour emmenner l'enfant malgré la prise de cachet. Qu'il fasse un rejet, une allergie ou cesse tout simplement de respirer ou même face un arrêt cardiaque, il serrait plus compétent même que ce stupide moldu. Cependant, le temps d'aller chercher l'habilitation nécessaire et de revenir, midi serait très largement arrivait. L'administration sorcière quoique plus rapide que la moldue à besoin de temps. Il s'épargna donc le voyage en choisissant d'attendre. Il coupa l'homme en plein milieu d'une nouvelle histoire, d'une voix froide qui n'accordait aucune réplique.

"Je veux voir l'enfant. Je le laisserai dormir, s'il dort, et attendrait suivant vos "bons conseils" l'heure du repas pour m'en aller avec lui.

-Euh… et bien… C'est que monsieur Potter c'est attiré des ennuis. Il est en isolation… Il n'es pas supposé avoir de…"

Severus eut l'impression que ses nerfs allaient soudain laché. Harry n'était qu'un enfant, presque un bébé comme l'appeler sa défunte mère. Il avait six ans d'après les informations qu'il avait. Hors on ne met pas un gosse de six ans en isolation. Ce n'es pas correct. Tout comme on ne l'abandonne pas dans un centre aussi … inhumain.

"Cela suffit. J'ai les habilitations nécessaire. Je l'emmene. Immédiatement. Si vous me mettez des batons dans les roues, tachez de vous souvenir de moi lorsque l'inspection d'hygiène passera ici. Et également quand toute les autres inspections aurons lieu monsieur, car elles auront lieu si vous ne faites pas en sorte que je vois l'enfant devant moi, près à partir d'ici… disons vingts minutes. Es-ce clair ?

-Euh .. je … oui."

Le psychiatre choisit de ne pas prendre de risque exagéré. Cet homme était trop calme, il n'avait pas l'air de bluffez dans ses beaux habits. Il fit appellez un infermier et lui demanda de préparé le patient 3877. Un parent était venu le chercher. Il précisa de se dépêchait mais prévint tout de même Severus que les infermies étaient des gens souvent très occupés, qu'il ne fallait pas être trop dur sur l'horaire.

Et c'est 25 minutes plutard qu'Harry apparut enfin face à Severus. Dire que le maitre de potion fut choqué serait un euphémisme. Il se pencha à la hauteur du garçon pour voir ses yeux et ne vit que deux orbes vertes aussi belles que vide. Ses pupilles étaient dillatés à l'extrême et tout son corps semblait près à s'effondrer.

Severus décida qu'il serrait inutile d'essayait de lui parler face au psychiatre et à l'infermier. Il attendrait d'être un peu au calme, seul avec l'enfant. Il serra la main du psychiatre, l'air faussement sympathique, il ne ressentait que du dégoût pour cet homme. Il serra dans sa main l'épaule trop frêle d'Harry et le poussa légèrement en avant. D'une voix calme il lui dit :

"Allez Harry. On s'en va."

Harry leva ses yeux si vide vers lui, et resta figer. Ce ne fut que l'impultion de cette main sur son épaule qui le fit poser un pied devant l'autre. Sa tête lui paraisser tellement lourde. Où est-il ? Il allait avoir le droit d'aller dans le jardin ? Son esprit embrumait ne parvenait pas à lui rappellait que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui le jour d'aller dans le jardin. Ni que cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas, et qu'il parlait de sortir. De sortir vraiment. De quitter l'enfer et de retourner au monde des vivants.

–A suivre–


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un enfant différent

Auteur : Diri-chan

Base : Harry Potter

Rating : M

couple : Pas de couple prévu

genre : Sevy adopte Harry

La suite n'es pas écrite... ca risque d'être assez long malherueusement -_-

Prenez patience ;)

chapitre second : Un enfant différent

L'enfant est tappit sur lui même lorsque Severus est droit face à lui, aussi droit qu'un i, aussi raide qu'un piquet et aussi souriant qu'une porte de prison. C'est leur seul point commun, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble appréciait la situation. Severus est aussi droit, que Harry est tortueux. Du peu qu'il le connait il le sait déjà lunatique, changeant d'air toute les trois secondes et autant sujet à l'hyperventillation qu'aux crises de colères.

Lorsqu'il avait rammenné Harry, la drogue injectait de force, vu l'hématome, le laissait complétement planait. Le rendant aussi peu présent que possible. Il l'avait manipulé, fait transplané et menait jusqu'au fin fond de ses cachots à Poudlard, dans ses appartements personnels sans qu'il ne lève même le nez. Severus l'avait allongé sur le canapé, une petite couverture sur les épaule et l'enfant c'était écroulé, endormit. A son réveil tout avez été beaucoup moins facile. En raison de la vie du gosse jusque là, le maître de potion était particulièrement attentif, très prit par son rôle de papa poule. Il lui avait fait préparer un joli plateau repas, avec de la salade en entrée, un sandwich pour plat principal et une petite part de gateau en dessert. Le tout accompagné par de l'eau et un peu de jus de fruit. Le plateau était chargé, il se doutait bien que l'enfant ne mangerait pas tout mais il ne voulait pas qu'il est l'impression de manquer et d'être peu servit ici. Pour sur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le plateau préparait avec tout l'amour des elfes de maisons valdingue à travers la pièce. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette violence ni à cet air de colère sur se visage d'enfant. L'homme se ferma aussitôt, se disant à lui-même, que si le petit ne voulait pas manger, alors qu'il ne mange pas ! Mais il savait sa voix sinique et il n'en pensait pas réellement un traitre mot. Le petit Harry était trop maigre, il fallait qu'il se nourrisse.

Il changea alors de technique. Il commenca par faire disparaitre les dégats occasionnés et il parla. Parler pour parler. Juste pour que l'enfant se concentre sur le son de sa voix. Il s'assit face à lui et parla sans s'arrêter …

"Bonjour Harry. Je m'apelle Severus Snape. M. Snape ou professeur. Mais pour toi ce sera Severus si tu le veux bien. Je n'aime pas tellement la formalité dans un cadre privé. J'espère que ca ne te dérangera pas que je t'appelle Harry ?"

Pas de réponse à la question, le gosse semblait juste surpris qu'on daigne lui adressait la parole. Severus n'était pas vraiment sur qu'il comprenne un traitre mot de son petit discour mais l'enfant fixait sa bouche et ca lui suffisait. Il reprit alors sur le ton de la conversation, très attentif à ce que son ton reste calme et doux.

"Je suis maître de potion. Ca veut dire que je prépare des mélanges dans des chaudrons qui serve à plein de chose très différentes. Par exemple à soigner les gens ou à changer la couleur des cheveux… Si ca t'interresse je te montrerai, ca peut être très rigolo."

Nouveau silence.

Nouvelle reprise.

"Tu es ici dans mes appartements, à Poudlard. C'est une grande école. Si tu le veux bien tu habiteras ici. Harry, tu comprend ce que je dis ? …

Tu veux qu'on te fasse une chambre ?"

Contre toute attente l'enfant hocha de la tête et murmura même :

"Je voudrais beaucoup… une chambre… pour moi."

Severus sourit. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il avait comprit que l'enfant ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie et il ne voulait pas le traumatisé avec ça dès son premier jour en ces lieux. Il garda l'enfant près de lui dans la cuisine. Il fit passer un message par hibou aux elfes de maisons pour qu'ils préparent une chambre de petit garçon. Il précisa juste qu'il essayerait de la décorer avec le petit. Mais avant il fallait qu'il parvienne à le nourrir… Il décida de tenter une nouvelle technique.

"Es-ce que tu aimes le lait Harry ?"

Il y eut un très long silence durant lequel l'enfant le regardait en chien de faïence, perplexe. Mais il finit par lui répondre.

"…oui…

-Oh ! Et voudrais-tu avoir un chocolat chaud ?

-… je … voudrais.

-Je vais t'en faire préparer un. On s'assiera sur le canapé et il y aura des gateaux pour grignoter un petit peu. Ca te va ?"

Mais ce coup-ci le garçon ne répondit pas. La communication était rompu. Mais le professeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se refermer sur lui-même il le mena immédiatement jusqu'au canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les doigts.

Les gorgées de l'enfant étaient lentes.

Délicieux liquides coulant dans sa gorge.

Harry ferme les yeux et savoure. Il sait que la punition arrivera bientôt.

Il y avait quelques choses dans l'attitude de l'enfant qui dérangeait profondément Severus Snape. Il ne parvenait pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Bien entendu s'il avait put pratiquait la légimentie sur lui il aurait vite découvert que l'enfant ne connaissait que l'horreur, et qu'il attendait avec crainte le moment où tout cela allait dérapper, mais voilà il ne le pouvait pas ! Severus observait ses petites épaules tremblotantes, un peu trop contracté et essayer dans tiré toute les conclusions possibles…

Son premier reflexe, fut de ce dire que le petit était peut-être fatigué. Après tout, il avait du avoir beaucoup d'émotion aujourd'hui. Et pas que des émotions très bonnes. De plus, il devait avoir le sang rempli de médicament en tout genre, ca ne devait pas aider non plus. Alors lorsqu'il eut finit le chocolat chaud et grignoter un petit bout d'un biscuit, Severus lui proposa d'aller se reposer un peu. Il était encore tôt mais ce n'était pas grave.

"Tu préfères te reposer sur le canapé dans le salon ou dans ta chambre ?"

Il jetta un coup d'oeil à sa montre… Oui, elle devait être aménager. C'est rapide un elfe de maison… L'enfant le regarda avec de grand yeux et se coucha sur le canapé, persuadé de ne pas avoir de chambre. Il n'en a jamais eut après tout… Il a eut des tas de choses, des tas de pièces morbides où il était bien seul, mais de chambre non… Il n'y que les gentils petits garçons qui ont des chambres avec cette tapisserie bleutée sur laquelles des petits dessins semblent s'amuser tout seuls.

Il frémit en sentant cette main dans ses cheveux, douce carresse. Severus se lève, abandonne le contact pour aller chercher une couette pour le petit. Il rentre dans la fameuse chambre et y trouve une petit couette sur le lit d'enfant. Elle est pleine de couleur et toute douce. Il l'a lui ramène et la lui dépose sur le corps. Il faudra que l'enfant s'y fasse. Si Severus a du mal à montrer ses sentiments, l'enfant serait néanmoins choyer.

"J'espère que ta chambre te plaira. Il faut qu'on achète des jouets. Je vais demander un catalogue au magasin de jouet. Peut-être un balai pour enfant aussi. Je ne sais pas trop… Tu es peut-être encore un peu jeune."

Le petit ne répondit rien, feintant de dormir. Alors Severus remonta une dernière fois la couverture sur sa petite épaule et partit vaquer à ses occupations habituelles : potions, correction de devoir, trie des plantes et ménage du laboratoire.

Harry se demandait sérieusement si il allait avoir tout ce qu'on lui proposé, tout ce dont on lui parlait. Si jusque là il n'osait même pas se poser la question, il était forcé de noté que le chocolat chaud lui avait été laissé, qu'il n'avait pas été puni, que l'homme n'était pas violent et qu'il lui avait même apporté une couverture toute douce pour qu'il se repose. Ca lui faisait un certains nombres de bon points à force. Assez pour qu'il puisse essayer de reconscidérer ses positions.

Blottit dans la couverture, il se prit à s'imaginer jouant avec une peluche. Un ourson ou un petit chien. Tout doux, tout modelable, tout chaud. Il pourrait jouer avec toute la journée. Il pourrait se cacher derrière lui, lorsqu'il aurait peur. Il pourrait pleurer sur lui lorsqu'il aurait mal. Il pourait le serrer contre son coeur lorsqu'il se sentirait tout seul. Ce serait génial si c'était possible d'avoir une peluche ! Mais sans doute impossible… en tout cas il n'espérait même plus. Il sombra sur cette idée triste. Son sommeil fut chaotique. Il se réveillait au moindre bruit, à la moindre ouverture de porte, et se rendormait sans s'en rendre compte. Epuisait. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il leva une petite tête vers la fenêtre qu'il ne savait pas magique, et observa le soleil déjà bien haut. Il était déjà tard. Personne ne l'avait réveillé. Il avait toujours la couverture. Il la serra un peu contre son buste, il espérait pouvoir la garder un moment. Il mit un moment avant de remarquait cet homme -Séverus- assit dans un coin, devant un bureau, entrain d'écrire. Il se rétracta un peu. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de dormir, il pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps ? Il était bien là. Il faisait chaud. Mais Severus se tourna vers lui. Il l'avait vu.

"Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu as bien dormi. As-tu faim ?"

Harry se contenta de le regarder avec de grand yeux surpris. Manger ? Il en avait le droit ?


	4. Annonce chapitre 3 : Le panda

**Note très importante : **Suite à la vague de suppression de fanfiction, je préfère** déménager en direction d'un forum **(DAEDT, adresse dans ma bio). Les textes sont en **lecture libre et les reviews ouvertes aux anonymes**. Si vous décidez de vous inscrire, vous pouvez suivre les textes et donc être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres ainsi qu'avoir votre propre espace d'auteur pour publier vos textes. Je vous invite tous et toutes à venir voir. Merci.

Pour me faire pardonner pour ce dérangement, que je sais important, j'ai mis les bouchées doubles (et même un peu plus), ce qui me permet de publier le chapitre 3. Ce sera le **dernier chapitre publié ici**, le **chapitre 4 est écrit **(vraiment les bouchées doubles, il vient tout juste d'être bouclé) et **publié dans le forum**.

A bientôt !

**Chapitre 3 **:

Severus ne releva pas son air de surprise.

« Harry… tu auras toujours le droit de manger à ta faim ici. Si tu as faim, je veux que tu me le dises, d'accord ? »

Mais Harry ne réponds rien pendant de très longue minutes. Il observe l'adulte, un peu franchement, un peu à la dérobée. Il se lève sans un mot, doucement, la couverture collé contre lui-même, recule sans lâcher du regard l'homme qu'il considère comme un danger. Il finit par arriver devant la porte, il l'entrouvre et découvre une chambre de petit garçon. Les larmes dévalent sur ses joues d'enfant, il est secoué de gros sanglots. Il n'a pas menti. Il n'a pas menti ! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ca ne lui ai pas arrivé ? Il pleure sans aucune retenu, autant soulagé qu'inquiet. Il sait pas comment réagir.

Severus le laissa faire le point sur ses sentiments, le laisse souffler, se calmer. Il avait bien du mal à comprendre ce petit être mais la maltraitance et les médicaments peuvent changer les comportements…

« Ta chambre te plait ? »

Aucune réponse, il aurait été étonné qu'il en fut autrement mais les yeux pleins d'étoiles de l'enfant lui suffire amplement. Harry fit un pas en arrière, pour essayer d'avoir l'adulte et la chambre dans son champ de vision en même temps. Mais alors qu'il avait perdu Severus du regard quelques secondes, le maitre de potion se débrouilla pour se faire livrer de la nourriture pour 4 au moins.

« Harry ? » Il attendit que l'enfant se concentre sur lui. » Tu as faim ? »

Harry sursaute. Il regarde la chambre longuement avant de revenir à l'adulte. Il se demande s'il aura le droit d'aller jouer dans le parc comme avant… dans l'endroit qui faisait peur. A cette pensée il frissonne avant de se rappeler la question initiale.

« … non… pas faim. »

Son estomac est noué. Il observe l'adulte soupirer et voit clairement ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Tu es sur ? Regarde, on nous a amener des pommes de terre au four avec des boulettes de viandes ? »

Mais les yeux de l'enfant ne changent pas d'expression. Son ventre ne trahit pas non plus sa faim. Il recule d'un pas vers la chambre et l'observe de nouveau. Qu'a-t-on fait à cet enfant pour qu'il ait s'y peur qu'une simple chambre d'enfant soit une illusion ? Un mensonge ?

Avec un soupir le maitre de potion installe la table devant le canapé, sur la table basse. Deux assiettes remplies à raz-bord. Puis il sort un livre roulé dans sa poche : un catalogue.

« Tu veux choisir des jouets ? On fait un marché d'accord ? Tu manges une pomme de terre ou un peu de viande et on choisis les jouets. »

Harry se laisse tomber par terre, la tête entre les mains. Ses lèvres remuent et laissent échapper un murmure. En l'entendant, les dents de Severus crissent alors qu'il se tend comme un arc. Il cherche à se calmer en respirant calmement lorsque l'enfant ré-itère : « Menteur… Tu dis des mensonges ! MECHANT ! MECHANT ! »

Les cris durent quelques instants durant lequel le plus vieux ne sait pas quoi faire, trop surpris par l'excès de colère pour réagir correctement mais quand Harry s'effondre en larme, il se lève et s'approche de l'enfant. Il rentre dans la chambre et prend un coussin et avec une délicatesse et une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il soulève Harry et l'emmène avec lui sur le canapé. Harry se laisse manipuler comme une marionnette.

Severus ouvre le catalogue, sort sa baguette et explique :

« C'est un catalogue magique d'achat directe. Regarde, avec cette baguette, je tappote deux fois l'objet que je veux acheter et il apparait devant nous ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus tappota l'image magique d'un petit train ensorcelé qui apparut devant eux dans le même instant. Mais Harry en le voyant apparaitre se cache sous le coussin avec un petit couinement terrifier. Severus continua sans y prendre garde.

« Tu vois Harry, tu as une vrai chambre. Tu as le droit de choisir quelques jouets. Mais il faut que tu manges, c'est important. »

L'enfant était bien loin d'avoir les réserves suffisantes pour sauter indéfiniment les repas. Severus sourit en voyant les doigts de l'enfant se tendre vers l'assiette et ramener une pomme de terre à sa bouche.

« C'est bien petit homme. » dit-il alors Harry se redressait pour enfourner davantage de nourriture dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il finit son assiette, il se tourna vers celle du professeur, soucieux et tendit une main inquiète vers l'autre assiette. Severus attrapa la petite main au vol et l'essuya tendrement.

« Si tu continues de manger, tu vas tomber malade. Dans quelques heures, on prendra un gouter. Si tu as encore vraiment faim, tu peux manger cela. » dit-il en posant la salade de fruit apporter avec les plateaux repas sur la table basse.

Les yeux de l'enfant se posèrent sur le catalogue un instant, puis sur le petit train qui n'attendait qu'un enfant pour jouer avec.

« Un jouet te ferai plaisir ?

- Peluche ? »

Severus tourna les pages du catalogue jusqu'au rayon plutôt fournis des peluches et autres doudous. Le visage d'Harry se transforma pour montrer un magnifique sourire au quel il manquait une dent. Une dent ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie que tout allez bien en temps voulu. Un petit doigt montra une peluche blanche et noire. Severus pencha légèrement la tête pour la voir correctement puisque le doigt de l'enfant s'était posé … en plein milieu de l'image magique et fut surpris de découvrir un panda.

Il aurait pensé qu'Harry choisirait une peluche bien plus « classique ». Mais en voyant l'air qu'afficher Harry il comprit soudain ce qu'il se passait. Harry ne pensait pas avoir le droit d'avoir une peluche aussi banale soit-elle. L'adulte lui offrait plus que ce dont il ne pouvait rêver et il l'avait dit lui-même, il pensait que Severus mentait. Il avait du choisir la peluche qui lui avait semblait avoir le « plus de valeur » comme on pose un défi.

Le panda apparu sur les genoux de l'enfant qui sursauta surpris.

« Tu en veux un autre ? »

Pas de réponse. Harry serra la peluche entre ses bras et ferma les yeux de plaisir … et peut-être de fatigue ? Severus tendit la main vers lui, pour replacer une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait presque le visage lorsque le petit ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta violement en voyant cette grande main d'adulte s'approcher de son visage. Sans la moindre hésitation il la mordit en serrant très fort son panda entre ses bras. Le maitre de potion sentit la rage naitre au fin fond de son ventre alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de seccouer vivement sa main. Une larma perla aux cils de l'enfant. Sans un mot, avec délicatesse, Severus forca la machoire du petit à s'entrouvrir pour en extirper la main. Voyant l'angoisse au fond de ces yeux, il choisit de ne pas l'acculer davantage et de le laisser retrouver son calme.

L'adulte observa le stress diminuait peu à peu. Il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de l'absence d'accident de magie involontaire. Il ne doutait pas que les fuites dont le psychiatre véreux avait parlé n'étaient que des accidents provoquer par la terreur.

Le petit se redressa sans oser le regarder. Il fit un pas en arrière avec une lenteur toute calculée. Il resta immobile, quelques secondes, le coeur au bord des lèvres, avant de partit en courant. Il passa la porte de la chambre, son panda entre les bras. Il la claqua avec une rare violence avant d'ouvrir un placard et de se glisser bien à l'abri, dedans. L'ombre était rassurante. Elle le bercait.

Severus resta debout dans son salon, les bras ballants. Sa paume était marqué par des sillons dessinant les dents de l'enfant. Il l'essuya négligament, se félicitant mentalement d'être rester calme. Il rangea la catalogue d'un mouvement de baguette et fit place nette dans son salon. Il avait toujours estimé qu'aimer l'ordre et ne pas supporter le désordre était deux choses très différentes mais il devait avouer qu'il signait dans les deux catégories.

**note de fin :** **Le chapitre 4 est disponible sur le forum **(ainsi que tout un tas de textes et un défi qui concerne "Paul"). Merci à tous et à toutes, en espérant que vous pourrez aller lire la suite ! En cas de soucis, je reste disponible par MP, n'hésitez pas à me contacter !


End file.
